roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
VSS Vintorez
}} The VSS Vintorez is a Russian integrally suppressed Designated Marksman Rifle. The VSS Vinorez is unlocked at Rank 46 or can be purchased with Credits (CR). History The VSS Vintorez (Russian for "thread cutter") is a Russian special purpose sniper rifle that features an integrated suppressor. Like the AS VAL assault rifle on which this weapon is based, it fires the subsonic 9x39mm round. The two weapons are very similar in function and mostly differ in outfitting; the VSS is seen fitted with a Dragunov-type wooden stock and PSO-1 telescopic sight. This weapon's origin dates back to the late 1980s in the Soviet Union, where it was designed by engineers at TSNIITochMash (Central Institute for Precision Machine Building)http://modernfirearms.net/sniper/sniper-rifles/rus/vss-e.html in order to replace the suppressed AK-74s and AKMs in service with Soviet special forces groups such as the Spetsnaz, along with the AS Val. With these two weapons, the design team also introduced the new 9x39mm round. The larger, heavier 9mm round provides greater stopping power and penetration at subsonic velocities than those used by the other rifles. While the VSS is normally fed from a 10-round magazine, it can also feed from 20- or 30-round magazines from the AS VAL and SR-3M. Because it has the same internal mechanisms as the AS VAL, it is capable of automatic fire, but it is usually used in semi-automatic for its role in providing long-range fire.Wikipedia In-Game ''General Information The VSS Vintorez is similar to the Dragunov SVU in terms of magazine size, only possessing 10 rounds in the magazine (11 after tactical reload). While it has the highest rate of fire of all DMRs at 700 RPM, it has relatively high camera kick and moderate recoil in comparison to other weapons in its class. With its permanently attached suppressor this allows the user to stay undetected past 15 studs like the normal suppressor, facilitating stealthy play with this weapon. On the flip side, it also makes the VSS Vintorez have fairly low muzzle velocity compared to other DMRs. By default, this weapon is set to semi-auto but it can also switch to fully automatic being the only DMR able to do so. This is also the only DMR that has a 1.8x headshot damage multiplier aside from the Dragunov SVU. As a result, a headshot before 50 studs will deal 99 damage making it unable to kill a full-health player in one headshot at any range. Usage & Tactics The VSS Vintorez unique ability of being the only DMR to fire in full-auto provides more flexibility and versatility in combact, as it lets the VSS perform well at longer ranges, but also makes it viable in CQC. It allows users to place controlled shots whilst managing the higher recoil in semi-auto at longer distances or spray in full auto up close. The gun can remain effective out to medium-long range in semi-auto, although this is at the end of the VSS's effective range. The weapon is suited more to medium ranges, as the slower muzzle velocity and consequently high amount of bullet drop means engaging at extreme ranges the VSS becomes less potent compared to other DMRs. Despite being less effective at longer ranges, it can still be used generally at most distances. The VSS is a worthwhile option providing a versatile rifle for players who can adapt to multiple playstyles, even on the move. It excels in engagements at medium ranges but can perform quite well in CQC. Even at a close range, the weapon's devastatingly high damage combined with its high rate of fire allows the player to compete against even PDW users, especially with full auto. Its TTK rivals that of the AN-94's burst fire mode. When switched to full-auto, the weapon's handling changes dramatically, essentially changing the playstyle of the weapon. Due to the weapon's high recoil, burst fire is rather ineffective. It becomes mainly restricted to close range in full-auto as the high recoil in full-auto will offset the player's aim. With the VSS's 2HK up close, tight hip spread and high rate of fire, it becomes one of the most effective close-quarters weapons in the game. Combined with its integral suppressor, the VSS is silent and deadly up close. However, its low magazine capacity hinders the player's ability to engage multiple opponents at once, putting the player at a high risk of being killed while reloading. Because of this, it is best to engage in one on one gunfights. Conclusion In short, the VSS Vintorez is a unique, versatile DMR with the ability to adapt to multiple situations. Boasting high damage, an integral suppressor and fully automatic fire with the highest RoF in its class, it is very much a capable CQC weapon, but also can perform well at medium ranges due to its good range. However, it suffers from slow muzzle velocity compared to other DMRs and a very small magazine size, effecting the close and long range performance of the weapon. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Only DMR capable of fully automatic fire. * High damage, 2 hit-kill in CQC. * Integral suppressor. * High mobility and tight hip spread. * Low TTK. Cons: * Low magazine capacity. * Very high camera recoil, especially in full-auto. * Cannot accept barrel attachments due to its integral suppressor, limiting the options available to mitigate the weapon's high recoil. * High bullet drop hinders long-range performance. Trivia * For a while, it was the only rifle with a 1.8x headshot multiplier in Phantom Forces. * In Alpha, the VSS Vintorez had a PSO-1-like scope as its default optic, similar to the Dragunov. However, it now has the AS VAL's iron sights by default. The PSO-1 scope is now an attachable optic. * Before the Vector, MAC-10, and M231 were added, the VSS had the highest DPS in the game. * The VSS Vintorez has the second fastest full auto time-to-kill in the game. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles